1. Field of the Invention
Technologies for extracting immunoglobulins or other proteins from source liquids for purposes of purification or isolation, with particular emphasis on chromatographic separation techniques and materials are provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The extraction of immunoglobulins and other proteins from source liquids, which are primarily mammalian bodily fluids or cell culture harvest, is of value in obtaining the proteins in a sufficiently concentrated or purified form for diagnostic and therapeutic uses as well as laboratory studies in general. Purifications of proteins, and particularly immunoglobulins, often suffer however from such factors as low yield, the use of costly separation media, the leaching of separation media into the product, and concerns for the safe disposal of extraneous materials used in the extraction process. The present invention seeks to address at least some of these issues.